Capricorn
by Storm Singer
Summary: Capricorn knew that the best way to stay safe in Santa Carla was to avoid the notice of the Lost Boys; to just stay in the background, unnoticed. But it was going to be hard to go unnoticed for much longer. She was tempting fate as it was.
1. Prologue

Capricorn knew that the best way to stay safe in Santa Carla was to avoid the notice of the Lost Boys; to just stay in the background, unnoticed. After all, it didn't take a rocket scientist to notice that everyone who caught the attention of or quarreled with the strange biker gang went missing not long after. But she also knew that with a gregarious nature (which earned her a lot of friends), her own candy store near the Boardwalk (which earned her a lot of exposure), and an unusual name like Capricorn (which earned her a lot of interest), it was going to be pretty hard to go unnoticed for much longer.

About twenty years ago, in 1987, something Not Very Nice happened in Santa Carla. An innocent mortal family, by the name of Emerson, was almost dragged in to a coven of vampires, but they fought back fiercely and almost destroyed the coven. And, for all intensive purposes, the vampires were banished from Santa Carla. Banished, but not destroyed. The Emersons didn't know one thing, and that is that a vampire never truly dies; he can be brought back to life by scattered blood, or by a woman's tears. It was this one, fatal omission that allowed the Lost Boys to eventually recover from their 'deaths', and return to Santa Carla in the spring of 2008. Much had changed since Max and his coven had fled the city to lick their wounds, and yet much had remained the same.


	2. Chapter 1

So, I hope everyone enjoyed the Prologue! Please bear in mind that I am an amateur writer, and that I write in a stream-of-consciousness way, so I might be coming back and doing revisions periodically. I do not own the Lost Boys, or anything you may recognize from the movie or the book. I do, however, own everything else, including Capricorn and her family. If you enjoy this, please review and let me know! If nobody wants to see anymore, then I won't waste anyone's time continuing it. I'll try and not put author's notes at the beginning of each chapter. If anyone has any questions, suggestions or constructive criticism by all means message me. I'd love to hear from some different points of view!

Chapter One.

Capricorn's Candy Cauldron was a large, three story building just off the boardwalk, facing the sea. It had been a mansion over half a century ago, before Santa Carla had become the touristy, crime-ridden town that Capricorn knew. It had been a beautiful, luxurious resort then; the richest, most glamorous Hollywood stars had come here to relax, and take in the ocean air. It was then, when Santa Carla had been at the height of its glory, that the mansion was built by a well-known Hollywood starlet, America's sweetheart Eliza Brekenridge. Unfortunately, Eliza didn't live there long. Soon after the mansion was completed a string of gruesome murders tore through the city like an earthquake, and the starlet was found ripped to pieces in her bedroom, completely drained of blood. The murders were never solved. But, as they say, one man's tragedy is another's good fortune. The mansion was sold at a bargain price to a nouveau riche Irish businessman, Edward Yule who converted the entire first floor to a candy store, as a gift to his wife. Her name was Capricorn.

The current Capricorn Yule was the sixth to bear that name. She had inherited the shop from her mother, who had died of tuberculosis when Capricorn was fourteen years old, or so the story went. Along with the shop, she had also inherited her mother's psychic ability to see and communicate with the spirit world. The Gift, as they called it, had always belonged to the women of the Yule family, but with Capricorn VI it was so strong it was almost a curse.

It was early in the summer of her seventeenth year when Capricorn had her first real encounter with the Lost Boys. She was going out with some of her friends to celebrate graduation, and they wanted to go to the Boardwalk. Capricorn didn't like to go there after dark, that's when all of the scary freaks came out, as opposed to the more harmless weirdo freaks you found during the day. But it was graduation, a time to cut loose a bit, so she put on a cute, curve hugging blouse and jeans, pulled her long, dark hair into a ponytail and went to the Boardwalk to meet her friends. Parking her new motorcycle (a purple 2009 Kawasaki ZX-6R that matched her eyes, it was a graduation present from her father) near the new movie store, she sat down on a bench to wait for her buddies. She hadn't been waiting long when the Lost Boys made their appearance.

She knew them all by sight, even though they had never been introduced. David, the leader, was blond with a scruffy beard. He always wore dark clothes, and a long black jacket. Paul, also a blond, had long, crazy locks that made him look like a stoner from the seventies. His wardrobe seemed to consist entirely of jeans and t-shirts. Dwayne was the only brunet in the gang, and he also wore his hair long; but instead of looking like a stoner it made him look more like some Indian character off the cover of a romance novel. He was David's right hand man, and preferred to go shirtless, showing off his gorgeous abs under his tan jacket. And lastly, there was Marko, whose short, curly blond hair made him seem almost boyish. His clothes were much more vibrant than the rest of the groups, usually a bright crimson.

Laughing and horsing around, they parked their bikes near hers and sauntered into the store. As they approached, Capricorn whipped out her cell phone and starting texting Kelly, one of the friends she was meeting, in a desperate attempt not to appear out of the ordinary. It worked!, the guys walked right past her without even so much as a glance. Capricorn gave an internal sigh of relief as she and Kelly texted back and forth.

"Dude, grl, whr r u?"

"Chill, C, w're Raphael's."

"Still? What's tkng so lng?"

"W're wtng 4 Liz, her bbro is brng her."

Capricorn felt a chill go up her spine. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dwayne watching her from inside the store. None of his buddies seemed to notice.

"Hry, the LB's r hre, & Im gtng creeped out!"

"?"

"1 of em is strng me."

"Rly?!? Which 1?"

"Ugh, the brwn-hrd 1."

"OMG!!! Dwayne?!? No Way!! He is sooooooo hot!"

"Will you just get ur asses over here!?"

"Ok, ok, w'll b there in 5. Cya!"

"Cya." Capricorn flipped her phone closed with a frown. Glancing back over into the store, she saw that Dwayne was still eyeing her, and that she wasn't the only one that noticed. His buddies, seeing that he was distracted, turned to see what he was staring at. Deciding that this was a very good time to be making her escape, Capricorn casually wandered up the Boardwalk towards the old comic book store.

Inside the movie store, Marko and Paul were poking fun at Dwayne.

"So, Dwayne, who's the girl, huh?"

"Shut up, Paul."

"Aw, come on man. Spill, who is she?"

"Drop it, Marko!"

"I'll bet she's the one he's been sneaking off to see," Paul chuckled, mock punching Dwayne in the shoulder. Dwayne shoved him off, snarling.

"I've never even seen that chick before." David finished his conversation with Max and returned to his brothers.

"What's going on?" he asked frowning.

"Dwayne won't dish on his girlfriend," Marko joked. David raised an eyebrow.

"She's not my girlfriend, I told you, I've never seen her before," Dwayne growled.

"Well, let's go check her out," David said, walking out of the store.

"All right!" Paul chuckled. They followed a few yards behind Capricorn, and watched her step into the comic book store. Milling around outside, they waited for her to come back out.

Capricorn sent a quick text to Kelly to change their meeting place as she stepped inside and began to pretend to look at the comics.

"Looking for something particular?" Capricorn whirled around, startled by the sudden voice behind her. She found herself face to face with a Rambo wannabe, complete with Army fatigues and headband.

"No, thank you, I'm just browsing." Nodding, the young man slipped back behind the counter, and picked up a military magazine he had apparently been reading before she was so rude as to enter his shop. She continued to browse the comics, trailing her hand along the shelves.

'Comics,' she smiled wryly to herself, 'It's a wonder they can even stay in business. Nobody reads comics anymore. Manga's where the money is.' Hardly noticing the militant young man's continued stare she picked up an old Batman comic, and pretended to read it. Casting a discreet glance out the window every once in a while, she was mildly surprised when she saw the Lost Boys station themselves across from the store. She set down the Batman comic, and strolled to the other side of the store, acting like she was searching for something particular.

"Keep poking around, and we're gonna have to charge you rent," said a new voice, startling her again. This time it was a dark tan young man in Army fatigues, complete with dog tags. Capricorn cleared her throat nervously.

"Actually," she said softly, "I was trying to ditch those guys out there. They kinda creep me out. Don't look!" she hissed, as Rambo turned towards the door. "I just need a place to chill until my group gets here. You don't mind, do you?" She gave them her best sheepish, flirty smile and was pleased to see their chests swell out with pride. Ah, yes, she had pegged them just right. Fighters, Protectors, driven to take care of others.

"Don't you worry," said Army boy, "They won't touch you."

"Not so long as we're here," Rambo agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Capricorn sighed gratefully, and it wasn't entirely acting. "I'm Capricorn, by the way," she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Edgar, and this is my brother Allen. We're the Frog brothers."

"Pleasure to meet you," she smiled as they each shook her hand. "Say, I don't suppose you have any old Disney comics around here, do you? My Aunt and Uncle collect them."

"Yeah," said Allen, "In the back. Come on, I'll show ya." Gallantly, he offered her his arm, and she took it smilingly. They disappeared into the back.

The Lost Boys continued to wait for Capricorn to emerge from the store, but when she did she wasn't alone. Kelly and the gang had arrived, and were merrily dragging her off to the gaudy, nauseating rides on the Boardwalk that always made her sick. Dwayne's eyes burned into her back as she disappeared into the crowd. And David's eyes watched.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Late that night, after countless rides, corndogs, Dramamine tablets and sticks of cotton candy Capricorn slowly dragged herself inside, quietly ascended the stairs and tiptoed towards her room. Unfortunately, all the stealth in the world is no use when dealing with ghosts.

"Where have you been, young lady?" The disembodied voice would have scared any other teen out of her wits, but to Capricorn, it was not unusual at all.

"I was out with some friends, Eliza. Remember, I graduated this week." The spirit of Eliza Brekenridge manifested in front of Capricorn.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Eliza, please. I'm tired. Can we talk about this in the morning?" Capricorn whined. Eliza sighed, and obligingly evaporated. Capricorn shook her head and smiled. Ever since the loss of her own mother, Eliza had taken on the role of Mother Hen with a gusto only an actress could understand. Poor dear, she'd never had the chance to have children of her own, and if Capricorn had to take a few scoldings to make her happy then so be it. As she sat in front of her boudoir brushing her hair before bed she remembered the first time she saw Eliza. It was her seventh birthday, and she had just moved back to the States from Ireland, where her parents had taken her to live. It was a tradition in the Yule family for the children to spend the first few years of their lives in the safety of the family manor, in County Clare, Ireland. With such strong gifts as coursed through the family blood, the entire clan felt safer if they knew their children were carefully guarded and protected during the first years of their existence.

The moving men were beginning to unload the boxes when Capricorn spotted a woman in the attic window. Her mother was busy with the movers, and her father was in the kitchen with the servants, Clara and Robert, giving orders about dinner, so the small girl clambered up the stairs dragging a stuffed panther almost as big as herself by his paw. As she climbed up the final staircase to the attic, she heard crying. Peeking through the door she saw an opaque figure by the window, crying bitterly. Capricorn mustered up her courage and screwed her little face into what she hoped was a brave expression, then boldly walked in the door.

"Why are you crying, pretty lady?" she asked brazenly. The apparition whirled around, startled.

"You can see me?" whispered the ghost.

"'Course I can," said Capricorn indignantly, "You're standing right in front of me. I'm old enough to know when I see someone and when I don't."

"But… But I'm dead, child. You're not supposed to see me! I'm dead!" The phantom woman fell to her knees and began to sob again.

"There, there," said Capricorn soothingly, petting the ghost's head soothingly, "There, there. Don't cry, you're eyes will get wrinkled!" The ghost chuckled and obligingly tried to stop crying. "I'm Capricorn, and I'm seven years old today. What's you're name?" Looking into Capricorn's young and trusting face, the apparition suddenly felt new hope spring into her heart.

"My name is Eliza Breckenridge. I built this house."

The next morning Capricorn woke to the smell of eggs, bacon and mushrooms frying. Giving her face a quick scrub with a damp cloth, and yanking her hair up, she rushed downstairs. Her father Peter stood in the kitchen, wearing his ridiculous pink frilly apron, making breakfast. She loved this family tradition! Every Sunday the servants got the day off, and her father would cook a big family breakfast for everyone. Gran-da sat at the table with her Uncle Angus and Aunt Frances, and Capricorn smiled hugely at them. Eliza was floating aimlessly around the ceiling, examining the cracks in it.

"Ha! She yet lives!" Capricorn laughed.

"Yes, Gran-da, I live. What time is it?"

"It's nearly eleven," said Uncle Angus, who tried to frown disapprovingly. His niece merely laughed, and kissed him on the cheek on the way over to the stove.

"Smells good, Da." Reaching into the pan, she pulled out a scalding hot mushroom and popped it into her mouth. Her father tutted and shooed her away with his spatula.

"So, did you have fun last night?" asked Aunt Frances.

"Yeah, loads," Capricorn responded, trying to keep the Lost Boys out of her head. If anyone noticed they pretended not to, and the conversation turned to more pleasant topics. After breakfast she helped her father wash the dishes as the rest of the family adjourned to whatever the favorite activity of the day was.

It being a Sunday and not yet the busy summer season, since school in Santa Carla usually let out a month earlier than other schools, the candy shop was closed. Since there weren't any chocolates to make or treats to stock, Capricorn had the entire day to herself, and decided to spend it at the dojo half a mile down the street. She had been studying Karate there for nearly three years, and was preparing to test for her brown belt.

"I'm going to train, I'll see you later!" she called out as she grabbed her gym bag and trotted out. Leaving her precious new bike parked in the garage, she slung her bag over her shoulder and ran the half mile to the dojo. About six months before her sensei had given her a key, so that she could come and practice anytime she needed to. The only rules were that she had to pay any increase in the electric bill, and that she was responsible for any damage that might occur while she was there. Capricorn pretty much had the dojo to herself on Sundays, and she liked to spend as much time as possible training alone.

Several hours and one hard workout later, Capricorn realized with a start that it was getting late, and that the sun was already setting. She grabbed a quick shower in the ladies locker room, and pulled her still damp hair into a messy bun before locking the door and heading home. Unfortunately for her the sun had already completely set, and the walk home was not to be the quiet one she had hoped for.

The Lost Boys soon came roaring up the road on their motorcycles. Paul was the first to spot Capricorn on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Dwayne!" he called over the snarling of their bikes, "Isn't that your girlfriend there?" Dwayne hissed at Paul, and made an obscene gesture.

"Why don't you offer her a ride, Dwayne?" David suggested, with a wicked smirk. Dwayne growled at his brothers.

"Well, if he won't, then I will!" Paul grinned, and shot off. He slowed by Capricorn, and smiled cavalierly at her.

"Hey."

"Hello," Capricorn smiled politely.

'What is going on here?' she thought to herself, nervously. By now the rest of the Boys had caught up to Paul.

"What's happenin', sugar?"

"No, my name's not 'sugar', it's Capricorn," she replied, raising her eyebrows at the term of endearment. The Lost Boys laughed at her quick, if not very witty, retort.

"Unusual name," Marko grinned. Capricorn suppressed a smile and an eye roll as she continued walking.

"I was named after my mother." Dwayne glared as the rest of the Boys chuckled. He pulled between Paul and Capricorn, nearly knocking his brother off his bike. He turned his smoldering eyes on her, and they softened, but continued to burn intensely.

"Need a ride?" he asked softly. Capricorn shook her head.

"No thanks, I live just up the street."

"It's awfully dark for a young lady to be wandering the streets by herself," said David, in a rather threatening tone. Capricorn looked at him archly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." 'Just a bit farther,' she thought to herself, 'Just another hundred yards.' The Lost Boys continued to dawdle beside her as she walked, with Dwayne staunchly between herself and them. He never took his eyes off her. Suddenly, they heard a dog begin to bark and snarl ferociously. Capricorn blanched and took off running.

'What the fuck?' Dwayne thought as he revved his bike and chased after her, his brothers close behind.

"What is it?" he yelled after her.

"It's Gaius!" Capricorn yelled back, without turning her head. She swiftly vaulted across the railing of her dark porch, dropped her bag, leaped over the other side and ripped around to the back of the house. Dwayne dumped his bike in the driveway and followed her. More out of curiosity than concern, the rest of the Lost Boys jumped off of their bikes and followed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Capricorn rounded the corner to the backyard Dwayne caught up with her and grabbed her arm, nearly tripping as she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, no," she sighed to herself. There stood Gaius, her huge, blue Great Dane, viciously snarling at her Great Aunt Gertrude's violent English Bulldog in the light from the back porch. And Great Aunt Gertrude herself was there egging them on.

"Go on, Lancelot, get him! Tear his throat out! Get him, get him!" David and his gang stood dumbfounded, unsure what to do. Beside Dwayne, Capricorn bristled, and began to snarl. Ripping her arm out of his hand, she stalked forward.

"Gaius," she called in a tone far more gentle than they expected to hear. The moment Gaius

heard his mistress he stopped growling and flitted over to her side, where he stood protectively.

"Good boy," she said, petting his head. Turning to her great aunt, she snarled "And just what do you think you are doing, madam?" Looking unrepentant, Gertrude answered:

"Your dog attacked me, and Lancelot was protecting me." Capricorn snorted.

"Like I'd believe that load of tripe! You were encouraging them to fight! What is wrong with you?!?"

"As I said," Gertrude sniffed, "Your mutt attacked me." She then turned her attention to the Lost Boys, who still stood behind Capricorn. "Well, now, and who are your friends, Cappie? What a fine crowd you've become friends with, ever since your poor mother died." The Boys chafed under the obvious insult, and Marko stepped forward, but David held him back. To their surprise, Capricorn took their side.

"Firstly, it's none of your business whom I socialize with. Secondly, my Gaius is a purebred Great Dane who can trace his lineage back three hundred years! And thirdly, my name is _Capricorn_, not Cappie." Beside her, Gaius snorted his approval. Dwayne placed his arm possessively around her shoulders and pulled her close. Capricorn angled her body so her back was pressed against his side and placed her hand on his. Great Aunt Gertrude merely 'humphed' and stalked back into the house, calling Lancelot as she went.

Dwayne could feel Capricorn's rage, her whole body shook with it. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly as she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Gaius leaned against her side and she smiled at him, stroking his back.

"Who was that old hag?" asked Paul, coming forward.

"That is the creature known as Great Aunt Gertrude, the snidest, nastiest relative known to humankind," replied Capricorn, gently removing Dwayne's arm and making her way back to the front porch. Gaius followed close to her side.

"Dude, someone should give that bitch some weed," Paul chuckled as they followed her around the house.

"You sure got that right." The gang howled with laughter at Capricorns dry remark.

"Come on, boys," said David as he hopped onto his bike, "Let's pull." Paul and Marko pulled their bikes up and started them. Dwayne followed Capricorn onto the porch.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked softly. Capricorn smiled gently at him.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "She never stays long." Dwayne nodded and joined his brothers.

"We'll see ya 'round!" Paul shouted as they took off. Capricorn merely waved and thought 'I certainly hope not!' Squaring her shoulders, she walked boldly inside and upstairs to the living room. Gaius immediately went over to his favorite chair, Capricorn's soft and puffy oversized recliner, and curled up in the huge seat. She smiled and shook her head at him. Maybe naming him after Julius Cesar had been a bad idea. Perhaps she should have named him Sloth, or Couch Potato instead. Dropping her gym bag in a corner, Capricorn went looking for her father and Gran-da. She found them hiding in the billiards room.

"Daddy, what is she doing here, and why didn't you tell me she was coming?" Capricorn hissed.

"Quiet!" Grand-da shushed, "She might hear you!"

"She hears everything," her father moaned, "There's no hiding from her!" Capricorn merely rolled her eyes. She obviously wasn't going to be getting any help from the big, strong men of the family, so she would have to find Aunt Frances. After some hunting, she found her coming out of the Solarium, with a tea tray in hand.

"There you are, Auntie! Did anyone know she was visiting?" Capricorn groaned. Frances smiled.

"No. She didn't call or write. 'Just felt like dropping in for a spell,' she said."

"I'll give her a spell," muttered the girl violently, and her aunt laughed quietly.

"Who's out there?" came the disgruntled voice of the unpleasant relative, followed by a rough, canine snort. Aunt Frances quickly made her escape to the kitchen, effectively abandoning her niece. Rolling her eyes and praying for strength and serenity, Capricorn entered the Solarium.

"It's me, Great-Aunt." The old woman's eyes glinted, as she nodded.

"Good. Are we alone?"

"Yes, you've effectively scared off everyone else, _including_ the servants."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. When I was you're age girls respected their elders. I have some very important information from the Rí, for your eyes only." Capricorn nodded. Rí was an ancient Gaelic word for King, and Great-Aunt Gertrude was talking about the head of the Yule Clan, although she had no idea what her Godfather Yule thought was so important. She took the parchment letter from her great-aunt, and slowly read it, going pale as she did so.

"You see why it must be kept secret. No one is to know, not even your father."

"Yes. I understand. I will be prepared to follow orders." Great-Aunt Gertrude nodded.

"I knew we could count on you. You have your mothers spirit." Capricorn's violet eyes flew to meet the steely gray ones examining her. "She would be very proud of you." That was the kindest thing Great-Aunt Gertrude ever said to her, and the highest compliment the old lady could give. Standing tall , proud to have received such a high honor from her great-aunt, Capricorn VI gave her a Warrior's Salute. Capricorn V had been Gertrude's favorite niece, and it was only after her death that she had become such an embittered, angry old woman. Gertrude grunted in satisfaction, secretly very proud of her fine grand-niece, whom she was certain was destined for greatness, even among the many heroes of the Yule clan.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," she said.

"So soon?" Capricorn asked.

"Don't pretend you'll be sorry to see me go, I know that nobody likes me. And why should they? I'm a grouchy old hag!" The young girls eyes sparkled with mischief as she replied.

"That 's true, Great-Aunt, but like it or not, you're family. Anchor Fast Anchor."

"Anchor Fast Anchor," replied the old woman, and they embraced as friends. For the moment, at least.

Great-Aunt Gertrude did leave the next day as promised. And Capricorn kept that letter of parchment locked away in a safe place, away from even the prying eyes of a ghost.

That was the first night she dreamed of Dwayne. In her dream he flew in her window, and carried her deep into the earth, to a large cavern lit by moonlight. Laying her down on a bed made of heather and cedar he kissed her long and deep, his hands running up and down her body. She arched into him and buried her hands in his dark hair, gasping as he kissed her all over her body. But then the sun rose, and he transformed into a hideous monster, fleeing with a vicious snarl into the black tunnels of the cavern.

Capricorn awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She quickly looked about, but saw nothing out of the ordinary in her room, nothing was out of place, and her windows were tightly latched. 'Just a dream, then,' she thought with relief. 'But what does it mean?' Certainly she was attracted to Dwayne; after all, he was easily the most handsome of the Lost Boys, but making out with him? It was so not her style, so it couldn't be taken literally. But what did it mean? Capricorn shook her head and pushed it to the back of her mind. 'It was just a dream,' she told herself firmly. 'It didn't mean anything. You're just stressed out right now. It didn't mean anything.'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few days later, and it was late, almost eleven. Capricorn was re-stocking the candies before closing time. She loved all of the brightly colored old-time sweets sitting in their nostalgic glass jars on the shelves, and she really loved the wonderful, brazen antique rolling ladder that ran on a track around the entire floor. And I mean really, really loved! Clambering up the cold rails, she carefully set a large pail of gumballs on the top hook of the seven foot ladder before pulling the lid off of one of the nearly empty jars and scooping in the confections. The jingle of the bell behind her alerted her that someone had entered the store. Turning around she spotted the last customers in the world that she expected. The Lost Boys. She watched, amused, as they took in the store's soundtrack. It was a mix of upbeat Disney songs, with several Broadway tunes thrown in for good measure. Paul was the first to notice her on the ladder.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" he said, grinning widely.

"It would appear that I am," Capricorn joked, pasting on a quick smile. The boys laughed.

"Need any help?" asked Marko.

"No, thanks, I can handle it. Been doing it for years. Feel free to look around, we don't close 'till eleven." Capricorn turned back to her gumballs. Suddenly, she felt a hard yank on the back of her apron, and she fell backwards, off the ladder into empty space! But before she could even cry out, Dwayne caught her, and held her tightly to his bare chest. Surprised, the boys crowded around them.

"Are you all right?" David asked.

"What happened?" Marko chimed it.

"Been doing it for years, huh, sugar?" teased Paul.

"Yes, I don't know, and ever since I could walk," Capricorn responded, answering all their queries and comments in one breath. She tried not to blush as Dwayne held her close. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Now, which one of you pulled me off the ladder? Fess up!" The boys looked at each other, perplexed.

"No one pulled on you, Capricorn," said Dwayne quietly, as he gently set her on her feet.

"_Someone_ pulled me off, I felt it!" Reaching behind her, Capricorn felt the back of her apron, saying "Look, this was tied in a nice, neat bow before I fell and now…" Her face whitened.

"And now?" David prompted. Dwayne spun her around and pulled her hands away. To their amazement, her apron-strings had been knotted up almost beyond recognition. Capricorn pulled away and ran to the door, flipping over the 'Open' sign, and closing the blinds. As she turned to cross the room, a dark shadow appeared to flit across the wall, and strike her in the head. She fell heavily, without a cry. Rushing forward, the Lost Boys huddled around her.

"Is she dead?" Paul asked. David shook his head.

"No, she's breathing." Behind them, a door opened and Peter Yule walked in carrying a tray of truffles, which he set on the back counter.

"Capricorn, honey, when you've finished with the gumballs I'd like you to…" Noticing his daughter lying on the floor with four teenage boys around her, Peter leaped forward.

"What have you done to my daughter?" he roared, shoving David and Paul aside.

"Nothing!" Marko shouted.

"She was on the ladder and she fell," Dwayne said.

"She said someone pulled her off," Paul clarified, " And when she went to the door, something hit her and she fell." Peter's head shot up.

"What hit her?" he snapped.

"I don't know!" David snapped back.

"Daddy," said Capricorn, her voice shaking slightly, "Go get the white-sage and lavender. Hurry!" She started to sit up, but Dwayne put his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"You should lie down for a bit."

"No, I need to get up. The longer I lie here, the less chance I have of exorcising it."

"What is she talking about?" said Marko.

"Hey, babe, whatever you've been smoking, I want some!" Paul laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm not high, you dolt, I'm a psychic, now help me up!" Reluctantly, Dwayne helped her to her feet. By the time her father had returned with the rest of the family and a large basket filled with sage and lavender smudges, she had cut off her apron and was lighting candles all around the room.

"Thanks," she said as she took the basket from him, "Now, will you boys stay and help us?" The Lost Boys looked to their leader.

"Sure," David shrugged, "Why not?" Capricorn raised an eyebrow.

"Why not, indeed?" she murmured. Handing each of the boys a smudge stick, she explained how they worked. "White sage is a spiritually purifying and cleansing herb, what I'm going to do is light the end of each stick and let it burn for a bit, then blow it out so it smokes. Then each of you will go into every room in the house and wave the smoke through the room like this." She demonstrated how to properly waft the smoke. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one."

"Yes, Paul?"

"How come you get the big one?" Capricorn laughed, caused Paul to sulk slightly.

"Because I'm the expert, that's why. Now, David and Dwayne, please go with my father to the third floor, smudge every room, every closet, every window-seat, even the dumb-waiter. Paul and Marko, you'll take the first floor. Uncle Angus and Aunt Frances, please take the second floor and basement. Leave the Game Room. I'll do the Loft. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes. Don't hurry through this, take your time and do a good job." With that, she hurried up the stairs to smudge her room, better known as the Loft.

Capricorn's room had once been the attic of the mansion, but her parents had helped her to turn it into a homey, livable area. They had sealed the floor with long planks, and then covered half of the floor with tatami mats, and the other half with a soft and luxurious carpet. Then they had insulated the sloping rafters and built angled walls around the whole area, another wall dividing the room in half, and replaced all the old, drafty windows, even adding a huge, plush window seat, facing west to the sea.

Carefully and thoroughly, Capricorn waved the fragrant smoke through her room, paying special attention to her closet and window seat. She continued to waft the smoke through the stairwell and hallway back down to the ground floor, where everyone else was waiting for her.

"Anything?" she asked her family. They shook their heads.

"Not even a draft," her grandfather said. She nodded, then turned to the Lost Boys.

"Thanks for your help. You don't have to stay for the actual exorcism, but it might be better if you did. Whatever is in the house might have attached itself to one of you and could follow you home once we exorcise it." The Boys looked to their leader, who crossed his arms to hide his discomfort.

"We'll stay," David said firmly.

"All-right, then. Everyone up to the Game Room." Silently, they followed Capricorn up to the second floor into a room lined with shelved containing hundreds of board games and puzzles, and a round table in the center. Chairs were produced, and everyone seated themselves around the table. Capricorn sat down between Dwayne and her father, and set a small box in front of herself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"When I begin the ceremony, everyone must remain still and quiet. No matter what you see or hear, you mustn't move and you mustn't touch me. Understood?" This was directed at the Lost Boys, who had never seen an exorcism before, her family knew better. The air in the room seemed to close in, and the moonlight pouring in from the windows seemed to blacken. David felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

'Maybe this was a bad idea,' he thought to himself, but it was too late to back out now. Capricorn had opened the box and pulled out three more smudge sticks, along with a silver case, an abalone shell, a small purple candle, some matches and a brownish colored feather which was, although they didn't know it, the feather of a falcon. She laid out the objects in front of her and drew a symbol in the air above them, then pressed her hands together and touched her fingertips to her forehead as if in prayer. Then she lit the small candle and held the first smudge stick in it's flames until it caught fire.

"Spirits of the Sweetgrass, I ask you for your help. Open the doors between this world and the next, allow us to See and Hear that which is Hidden and Silent." Carefully, she laid the smoldering herb in the shell and waved it's smoke about with the feather. The Lost Boys looked at each other, bewildered and slightly unnerved. Capricorn continued to waft the smoke until it's fragrance filled the whole room, making the candlelight hazy. A black shadow flickered behind her, hovering above her own on the wall. Paul began to stand, but David and Marko held him down.

'Don't move,' David said telepathically, 'She said to stay still!' Paul swallowed nervously, but remained seated.

"Who are you?" Capricorn said softly, her eyes closed. There was a slight whispering in the room, so quiet that it was almost undetectable.

"Who are you?" she asked again, louder. The whispering grew, but was unintelligible.

"In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, I order you to tell me your name!" The whispering became a violent hissing, and several of the shelves began to shake. Everyone jumped as a crystal vase with dried flowers fell off one of the shelved and shattered on the floor. "Your name!" Capricorn screamed, "Tell me your name!" The dark shadow above her grew and became blacker, as the hissing became a growl and the shelves stilled.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Capricorn's voice was softer now, as though she had gotten her answer; but no one had heard anything. What was it's name? And for that matter, what was _it_? "You aren't welcome here. We don't want you in our home. Leave us now, and do not return. Go home to your Master." The sweet smelling smoke suddenly became foul, like brimstone, and the shelves shook again. Then the table began to slide about the floor, knocking everyone out of their chairs. Everyone except Capricorn. She carefully shielded the objects in front of her as the table thrust her in her chair against the wall. Dwayne started towards her, but Uncle Angus grabbed him and dragged him away. Everyone watched in horror as the black shadow spread behind Capricorn, engulfing her shadow. She slumped forward on the table, gasping for air.

"You aren't welcome here. Leave this place! Return to your Master!!" Slowly, she sat up and reached for the silver case. The rest stared as hands and arms began to push out of the wall and reached for Capricorns' throat.

"Look out!" The hands closed around her throat and began to squeeze. All were frozen in place, unable to move or speak, as Capricorn was being throttled in front of them. Her fingers fumbled at the case, and she pulled out a tiny wafer and a vial of clear liquid. Quickly, she put the wafer in her mouth, and splashed the contents of the vial on the hands around her neck. There was a tremendous shriek and a horrid stink of burning flesh as the hands flew back into the shadow, and the shadow shrunk and flickered to the ceiling. Carefully, Capricorn pushed the table away and picked up the second stick of herbs. She stamped out the remains of the Sweetgrass and lit the second stick.

"Spirits of the Sage, I ask for your help," she gasped as she laid it in the shell, "Protect and Shield us from Evil and Wickedness. Cleanse us Body and Soul." The brimstone smell began to fade as the sage's smoke filled the room. On the ceiling above them, the shadow began to waver and shrink.

"The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures, his rod and his staff, they comfort me." The rest of her family joined her in finishing the Psalm, as the Lost Boys stared at the patch of darkness above them. As the Psalm continued, it began to shrink, and was nothing more than a speck by the end of the prayer. Capricorn moved to the window and opened it, ordering the dark thing to leave. It did so, fleeing out of the window into the night. As it left, the air became less close and thick, and the moonlight shone silver. Closing and locking the window tight, Capricorn returned to the table, extinguished the stick of sage, and light the final smudge.

"Spirits of the Cedar, I ask for your help. Purify us, and draw in the Light. Allow only that which is Good to enter here."

As soon as Capricorn had extinguished the cedar smudge, the Lost Boys left, all but running in their desperation to escape. The prayers and Psalms had made them very uncomfortable, and besides, they hadn't fed for a few nights and were ravenously thirsty.

"We've only got a couple of hours before sunrise, David. Where are we going to find food?" asked Paul, and Marko seconded him.

"We'll just pick off any stragglers on the beach tonight. That will tide us over until tomorrow," David replied. "Our luck will be better if we split up. Just be back home before daybreak." With that, the Lost Boys kicked their bikes to life and roared off in different directions. Hunting.

Dwayne rode his bike south along the beach, his keen eyes watching for the remains of a dying bonfire. He didn't have to search long, his dark eyes soon spotted embers glowing crimson near a grove of palms. Stashing his bike in the trees, he quietly pushed through the underbrush until he was standing right next to the fire. In it's death glow he spotted what looked like a runaway teenager, sprawled out in sleep. The boy's clothes were ragged, and he seemed very dirty and undernourished, but Dwayne didn't have time to be picky. He moved in quickly, and the boy was dead before he even had a chance to wake up. Dwayne quickly smothered the half-dead embers and threw the corpse into the sea. Either the marine life would devour it, or it would wash up again decomposed beyond recognition; Dwayne didn't really care which. He was full of fresh blood, strong and young. What was Death? It had no power over him! He laughed as he dragged his bike back to the road and headed for home in a spray of sand and dirt. He was surprised to find that he wasn't the first one home; David was there waiting for him. Dwayne nodded towards him as he parked his bike. David motioned for Dwayne to follow him, and sat down on one of the chairs at the far end of the room, motioning for his brother to do the same. Dwayne sat.

"We need to talk." Dwayne's eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't like David's look as he spoke. Where was this going?

"What about?" he asked.

"It's about your girl," David answered, "If you want to keep her, she has to become one of us." Dwayne nodded. He understood the importance of the situation. If he told her too much too early, or if she guessed right, not only would he lose her, he would have to kill her. It was how things were. No matter what his personal feelings were, the safety of his brothers, his family, came first.

"I'll need time, David," he said.

"Just don't take too long," David said as he rose and turned to their sleeping quarters. But he didn't have any worries about Dwayne, not really. Dwayne was quiet, but he used his head. He wouldn't do anything without thinking it through. Not like David had. His heart still ached when he thought of Star, and the foolish mistake he had made twenty years ago.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After the exorcism, the Lost Boys became a regular fixture at the Candy Cauldron. Every night, on their way to the Boardwalk, they would wander into the store 'just to check on her'. Capricorn suspected that it had something to do with Dwayne and his apparent fascination with her, but wisely held her tongue. One evening, as Capricorn stood by the counter, absentmindedly stroking Gaius as she waited to close, Paul tried to sneak a bag of candy under his jacket. Capricorn turned a fierce eye on him.

"Paul, put it back," she said in a clipped tone. Paul's eyes widened in innocence.

"Put what back?" Swiftly, Capricorn went over and grabbed him tightly by the scruff of his neck.

"The bag of pralines you have under your jacket," she said, "And be quick about it, or they'll melt." The rest of the Boys laughed as Paul reluctantly pulled out the confections and replaced them on the shelf. Capricorn nodded, and returned to the counter.

"I want to make one thing clear," she said, "I will not tolerate any theft from any of you. If you want something, and don't have the money for it right now, then just tell me, and I can open up a tab for you. Otherwise, leave it on the shelf. Am I understood?" She turned a withering look on the Boys when they didn't respond. "I said, am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all muttered.

"Good. Now be good boys and shoo, it's time for me to close the shop. And, Marko, switch the sign on your way out, there's a good fellow." Dwayne's eyes twinkled at her spunk. Nobody else dared to talk to them that way, except Max. Beautiful and fierce, smart as paint, and funny to boot. 'She's perfect,' he thought. The only girl in Santa Carla who could fit in with the Lost Boys. Chuckling, David, Paul and Marko headed out for their bikes, but Dwayne remained behind. Capricorn had already begun to wipe down the counters. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, Dwayne?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out with us, sometime. You know, outside of work," he asked, trying to appear as though he didn't care about her answer. Capricorn gave him a long, hard look.

"We'll see," she said, resuming her cleaning, "I have a lot of work to do around here, it being close to the high tourist season and all."

"Whatever," Dwayne responded, trying not to look disappointed as he turned to the door.

"I didn't say no, Dwayne," Capricorn said softly. Dwayne paused and turned his burning eyes on her, then flashed her a brilliant smile and left the store. She could hear them hooting and screaming all the way down the road.

'Stupid!' she thought to herself, 'Stupid, idiot, moron, dingbat, stupid! Why did you say that? Do you have a death wish or something? You should stay away from them, all of them. Especially him! Why, why, why!!! So he's cute, so what? Dumkopf, baka!! Merde!' She continued to curse in several different languages as she finished cleaning up.

The next Monday was likely to be slow, since summer break didn't really begin for another week, so Capricorn and her father took the day off, leaving the store in her aunt and uncle's most capable hands, to have a father/daughter day. They went to a museum of history to see a special exhibit on the Aztecs, then had a late lunch at Petrovski's, an upper class Russian restaurant in San Francisco. After lunch, Capricorn convinced her father to take her shopping in Chinatown. Arriving back in Santa Carla at about eight thirty that evening, Peter suggested that they buy a new DVD to watch together that evening.

"Sure," Capricorn smiled. Her father grinned at her, and they pulled into Max's Movies to choose a title. While they were browsing around, the Lost Boys appeared. They seemed surprised to see her there.

"Yo, Zodiac! What's up?" Capricorn sighed as she turned to face Paul.

"You know how I detest that nickname, Paulie," she said, arching her eyebrow. Dwayne stepped over and draped his arm across her shoulder, while David crossed the store to talk to Max. Capricorn liked the feeling of his arm around her, but gently removed it. She wasn't supposed to even hang out with these guys, much less have a crush on one! Dwayne simply took it in stride.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marko, "Your aunt said that you guys had gone to SanFran for the day."

"Yeah, we just got back. We're going to get a movie to watch this evening. Hey, Daddy, how about this one?" she called out, holding up a copy of 'Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day'. She laughed as her father made a face at her over the shelves.

"How about this?" he countered, holding up a copy of some old, psycadelic movie from the seventies. Capricorn rolled her eyes.

"So, you wanna hang out tonight?" Dwayne asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not tonight," she said softly, "Tonight's me and my dad."

"Hey," Paul yelled, "I want you to see what I've done with my bike! C'mon!" Capricorn squeaked as he grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Peter watched carefully through the open door as the rest of the Boys followed, and sighed in annoyance as Paul displayed his 'new and improved' Triumph for Capricorn's benefit. Actually, all he had done was repainted it, and reupholstered the seat, but to hear him talk he might as well have totally rebuilt the engine from scratch. Peter frowned as Capricorn laughed, and Dwayne put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Need any help?" He turned to see Max, the owner of the store, smiling at him from behind the counter.

"No, thanks," he replied, turning back to the door.

"You know, she's perfectly safe with those boys," Max said, coming from behind the counter, and leaning back against it. "They may look a bit rough, but they have hearts of gold." Peter snorted, and Max smiled at his disbelief.

"Trust me," he said, "As long as your daughter's with one of them she'll be very well protected." Peter snorted softly as he turned back to the movies. Max smiled as he watched his boys with Capricorn.

"They look good together, don't they?" He turned and smiled at his wife, a very pretty little red-head, named Lucia. Grinning, he pulled her close.

"Yes, they do," he agreed. "You know, I think that she's just what they need right now, especially Dwayne. A little feminine influence would work wonders." Lucia gave her husband a mock punch in the gut.

"And what am I?" she joked, "Chopped liver?" Max laughed, and kissed her on the nose.

"No, my dear, you are a mother. I meant an influence closer to their own age." Lucia smiled, and returned to the back of the store to finish her paperwork, glancing out the door one last time, satisfied that Capricorn would be able to handle her boys.

Soon, Capricorn came back into the store and resumed her perusal of the shelves. The Boys trailed behind her, looking for all the world like devoted subjects following their Queen, except David, who went to the counter for another private word with Max. Capricorn trailed her fingers along the myriad of DVD's, and finally picked one up.

"Here, Da, how about this?" she called out, holding the film up for him to see. It was a copy of 'The Maltese Falcon', starring Humphrey Bogart.

"Brilliant," he smiled. He didn't take long to pay, and soon Capricorn and her father were driving home, leaving the Lost Boys to their nightly perusal of the Boardwalk.

"Is it just me," said Marko as they headed out to the amusement park, "Or did her old man really hurry her out of there?"

"Yeah," said Paul, "It really seemed like he was trying to get her away from us." Dwayne and David locked eyes. They each had concerns about Peter Yule, he seemed to know something and that worried them.

"He probably just doesn't want his little girl hanging out with a biker gang," David said, and Dwayne nodded. That seemed to satisfy the others, and they melted into the crowd on the Boardwalk, disappearing into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Capricorn had had a bad day. First off, the water heater was broken, so her shower was cold. Then, they were out of oatmeal. How could they be out of oatmeal?? After that she burned her left hand with boiling water while melting chocolate for raspberry jellies. And finally, her new bike had broken down and was in the shop, where it would take three days to repair! Seeing how upset she was, her father ordered her to take the afternoon off, so she curled up in her comfy recliner with her dog and a book, to read away the day. The sharp pain of the burn slowly faded as she grew more and more absorbed in her story.

"Hey," Dwayne called, startling Capricorn from her book, and causing the pain of the burn to return full force.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Your dad said that you were off tonight," said David. Capricorn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said slowly, looking from one grinning face to another with growing apprehension.

"Why don't you come and hang out with us?" Dwayne asked, "Since you're obviously not busy tonight."

"C'mon, doll-face, it'll be fun!" said Paul.

"Please?" Marko begged, giving her his trademark puppy face. Capricorn rolled her eyes.

"You boys are lucky this isn't homework!" she scolded, waving her book in their faces before setting it down on the table and standing.

"All right!" Paul yelled, bouncing around the room.

"Paul, have you been at the caramels again?" Capricorn asked seriously. The boys howled with laughter, and Paul reached out to grab her hand. She gasped as she pulled it away from him, clutching it to her chest.

"What's the matter?" asked David, turning away from the door. Marko saw the gauze around her hand, and guessed what had happened.

"Burn yourself?" he said sympathetically. She nodded ruefully.

"The boiling water jumped out of the pan and bit me," she said, displaying her hand. The Boys chuckled lightly, and Dwayne gently took her right hand, leading her down the stairs and to their bikes.

"Who'll you ride with?" David asked, turning towards Capricorn, only to see that Dwayne had already helped her onto the back of his own bike. David smirked as he revved his engine, and took off into the night.

"Where are we going?" Capricorn bawled in Dwayne's ear.

"You'll see!" Dwayne laughed. Much to his delight, Capricorn tightened her hold on his waist as they tore down a flight of stairs onto the beach. It felt right for her to be there, holding him, while the wind whipped their faces and the stars flew by. He never wanted her to let go.

Screaming and hollering, the Boys weaved their bikes around the many bonfires on the beach, and ripped through the posts under the dock before turning towards Hudson's Bluff. Parking their bikes on the top of the cliff, they led Capricorn through the twilight to a rickety old staircase. She peered down the hole.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked rather nervously. Laughing, Paul and Marko clambered down the stairs before her.

"It's perfectly safe, Capricorn," David said, gesturing towards the passage. In the moonlight, his gloved hand resembled a claw, and Capricorn repressed a shudder.

"We wouldn't ask you to go down there if it wasn't safe," Dwayne said , gently taking her good hand and leading her down the decrepit stairs into the darkness below. David followed close behind. Capricorn gripped Dwayne's hand tightly, although she needed little help, with her exceptional night vision. Eventually, to her immense relief, the rotting wood gave way to more structurally sound stone, which lead into a large chamber.

"Oh," she said softly. It looked just like the lobby of a hotel; in fact, it was exactly like the lobby of the Seaview, a hotel which had been the hottest resort in Santa Carla when Capricorn's home was built. Paul and Marko were busy lighting fire-barrels with crude torches, casting the room in a golden light. In the increased illumination, Capricorn saw that the lobby had been converted in to one giant apartment. There were mismatched couches and chairs on one end, with a coffee table and three end tables, along with an entertainment center complete with TV, DVD player, and no less than four game stations; over by the antique check in desk there was a new refrigerator, microwave and stove, obviously unused. 'That's curious,' she thought, 'If they get electricity down here, why don't they have real lights?' On the other end of the room she saw beautiful, long velvet drapes hanging from the ceiling, partitioning off what appeared to be a sleeping area. And in the middle of it all was a dry, yet glorious fountain, which was stacked all around with candles, illuminating the fading mural behind it.

"Nice, isn't it?" David's voice came from behind Capricorn, startling her from her reverie. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla, about a hundred years ago. Too bad…"

"They built it on a fault," Capricorn finished, "The San Andreas fault, to be precise. In 1906, when the Big One his SanFran, this place must've done a nose dive!" The rest of the boys chuckled at David's face, which was torn between amusement and insult. Ignoring this, Dwayne took Capricorn's hand and lead her over to one of the couches, sinking down and pulling her down beside him. He threw his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her against him. Capricorn, while slightly uncomfortable at first, settled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. After all, it was rather nice being held by such a handsome young man. She could get used to this.

"Marko, food!" David called out, his eyes twinkling at some inside joke. Marko frowned slightly, but disappeared through the exit. Paul laughed, and grabbed a remote, flopping down on the couch next to Capricorn and laying his head on her lap before turning on the TV. He flipped through several channels before settling on and old black and white version of 'Dracula'. He earned a low growl from Dwayne for his cheek, but nothing more than a light swat from Capricorn, who was honestly too weirded out by the whole experience to be offended by their invasion of her personal bubble. Before long, Marko had returned carrying two big bags of Chinese food.

"Thanks, Marko," said David as he took the container Marko offered him. Kung Pao noodles, his favorite. Marko tossed Paul and David each a box of fried rice, and handed Capricorn a box of steamed white rice and a pair of chopsticks, being mindful of her injured hand.

"Thank you," Capricorn said with a smile. She opened the box and took a small bite, carefully tasting to make sure that it hadn't been tampered with. Not that she suspected Marko of drugging the food, he was far too sweet, but they all did what David told them to do, and if David had given orders she was certain that the Lost Boys would follow them. The rice was clean.

"So, Capricorn, how are the maggots?" David said nastily. Dwayne and Paul glared at him, while Marko sat and poked at his wontons.

"Beg pardon?"

"Maggots, girl, you're eating maggots, how do they taste?" Capricorn looked down into her container. It certainly _looked_ like the rice had turned into maggots, but upon closer inspection she saw that it was nothing more than a common, every-day, run-of-the-mill spell, rather similar to Farie Glamour in most respects. She looked back up at David and smiled sweetly.

"It's delicious, David," she responded, much to the boys surprise, "And packed with so much protein!" she continued, clearly enjoying David's chagrin, "But they do need a little bit of soy sauce. I don't' suppose we have any, Marko?" The young vampire simply shook his head, trying hard not to laugh or smile. Paul snickered quietly to himself, and Dwayne openly smirked at his leader, his dark eyes smoldering as he wrapped his arms around her. Capricorn smiled, and settled back into his embrace, turning her attention to the movie on the screen.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You know, I always felt that Mina was a real bitch," Capricorn commented as the end credits rolled. This earned her raucous laughter from the Lost Boys.

"Why is that?" asked David, still chuckling.

"Yeah," said Paul, "I thought she was kinda hot!" Capricorn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Because she was engaged to Jonathan Harker, and yet she's fooling around with this 'foreign Prince'," she wagged her fingers for emphasis. "I mean, if she was really in love with her fiancée, then why would she date this 'Prince', while engaged? And if she didn't love Jonathan, then why did she marry him in the end? She's a little slut!" The Boys looked surprised.

"I guess we never thought of it that way," said Marko.

"It's because Dracula seduced her," said Paul, showing an amount of insight Capricorn hardly expected of him

"Then she has a weak character. If she doesn't have the strength to walk away from someone who is clearly bad for her, then she shouldn't be engaged to someone." The Lost Boys shared a look at this. What would Capricorn do if she knew what they were? "I mean," she continued, "How differently would Jonathan have felt if they were married when Dracula first appeared and tried to seduce Mina, instead of just engaged?" Dwayne shook his head.

"That's enough literary analysis for now," he said, "Let's do something fun!" Jumping up from the couch, he grabbed his skateboard and promptly began showing off. Capricorn turned and leaned against the back of the couch to watch. David watched her carefully from his seat. Soon, Paul dug out his own skateboard and joined Dwayne, while Marko moved over to the couch next to Capricorn. David watched as the two on the couch laughed, joked, and called out encouragement to the Boys on their skateboards. Soon after Dwayne pulled a rather spectacular stunt on his board, Capricorn's cell phone rang. The Boys laughed at her ringtone, which was a Pirates of the Caribbean one, but she just stuck her tongue out at them.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Sweetheart, I need you to come home now."

"Why?" Capricorn's puzzled tone caught the Lost Boy's ears. "It's not even eleven yet."

"I know, I just need you to come home. It's a surprise!"

"Ok, I'll be there soon," she said warily. Looking over at Dwayne, she asked "Mind giving me a ride home?" David's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sure," Dwayne said quietly. He tossed his skateboard aside, and headed up with Capricorn to where the bikes were parked. The rest of the Boys followed.

"You don't have to come," said Capricorn as Dwayne helped her onto the back of his bike. They just laughed as they hopped on their bikes to follow.

"I don't like this, Paul. What do you think is going on?" David muttered telepathically.

"I dunno. Maybe her dad just wants her home?" David frowned and revved his bike, passing Dwayne & Capricorn, taking the lead.

Capricorn tightened her arms around Dwayne's very hard waist. Surprisingly, she actually enjoyed riding with him, which was unusual. Normally, she couldn't stand riding behind someone else, trusting them with her life. She smiled into the back of his sweet-smelling jacket, inhaling deeply and wondered why her father wanted her home so suddenly. He hadn't sounded upset or angry, neither had he used their 'duress' word. What was he planning?

Dwayne's eyes glinted with a fierce pleasure as Capricorn gripped his waist. He felt her smile into his back. This was right! The moon in the sky, his brothers beside him, and his woman on his bike. Could life get any better?

David, being the leader, was the first to round the bend and see the strange car parked in the driveway. Dwayne was second and flinched as Capricorn's fingers dug into his flesh at the sight of the sapphire colored BMW convertible. She leaped off of the bike and ran squealing to the door, crashing into it before she managed to pry it open and disappear inside. The Lost Boys exchanged bemused glances as they followed more slowly.

What they say inside shocked even them. Capricorn, _their_ Capricorn (for that's how they saw her), was alternately laughing and screaming and hugging two young men not much older than themselves. Dwayne snarled and stepped forward, but was restrained by Paul and Marko.

"Easy, Dwayne," said David, placing a hand on his chest. Dwayne instantly calmed, his eyes going cold as ice, and black as ink.

"Hey, Zodiac, aren't you going to introduce us?" Paul called out jovially as he stepped forward. Capricorn gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Thomas, Stephen, these are some friends of mine. David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne." The Boys nodded at the newcomers. "Boys, these are my brothers, Thomas and Stephen. They've just returned from Ireland." Dwayne relaxed slightly; they were family. That was different.

"There's someone else here to see you, Capricorn," said Peter. He gestured for someone to step out of the kitchen. The moment she saw him she gasped and leapt across the room to hug him. The boy smiled shyly as he hugged her back.

"Hey, Little Goat," he grinned, "I missed you. Good Lord, what did you do to your hand?" he asked as he gently held it. This time the Lost Boys couldn't hold Dwayne back. He crossed the room in three strides and pulled Capricorn away from the handsome, golden-haired boy.

"We need to talk," he growled, eyes smoldering as he pushed Capricorn out onto the porch. Her father and brothers started to protest, but Capricorn stopped them with a fierce glance over her shoulders.

"What the hell was that?" Dwayne snapped once they were out of earshot. Capricorn winced as his fingers dug into her arm.

"Dwayne," she said softly, "You're hurting me." His grip did not lessen, and his hot, dark eyes burned into hers. She stepped closer to him and raised her face to his mere inches apart.

"Dwayne," she murmured, "Please. You're hurting me." She met his hard gaze unflinchingly. Slowly he eased his grip, although he didn't release her.

"Thank you. Now, what's bothering you? Capricorn placed a gentle hand on his bare chest. He swallowed hard.

"I," he began slowly, "I don't like seeing you hugging other guys." Capricorn smiled softly and encouragingly. "I don't want to see you in another man's arms," he continued, "Just…"

"Just?" she nudged gently.

"Just me," he finished. Capricorn's eyes glowed.

"What are you saying?" she whispered. Dwayne sighed, and pulled her to him, stroking her silky hair.

"I want you to be with me. Just me." Capricorn sighed internally. 'Why can't men just say what they wanted in plain English?' she thought, 'But I guess it's better this way. No clear understanding, plenty of ambiguity. Room for interpretation.' She smiled prettily at Dwayne, and he grinned back. 'Let him think he's won,' she thought, 'For now.'

"Let's go back inside, before my family thinks we've run away."

Dwayne smiled and hugged her again, then held the door open for her. Peter gave his daughter a dark look, but she shook her head, minutely. That argument could wait until later.

"Well," said Aunt Frances, ever the peacemaker, "Are we all acquainted?"

"The guy I was hugging is Seamus, we went to grammar school together in Ireland," Capricorn whispered in Dwayne's ear. Her brothers exchanged glances, but didn't comment.

"Well, I'm bushed!" said Thomas, eager to escape the tension of the room.

"Me too. I think we'll turn in," Stephen chimed in.

"Shall we take the Blue Room?" asked Thomas.

"No," Capricorn grinned, "That one hasn't been cleaned recently. Take the Green Room instead." After hugging the family again and bidding everyone good-night, they brothers tromped up the stairs.

"Seamus, you can have the Red Room. Aunt Frances can get you settled." Seamus smiled at her and followed the aunt upstairs.

"Good night, guys," Capricorn said, turning to the Lost Boys. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as they filed out the door. Dwayne paused, then squeezed her hand.

"I had fun tonight," she told him as he leaned over her.

"Me too. Except for this last part," he added wryly. Capricorn smiled, then reached up and pecked him on the cheek. Dwayne flushed, but was grinning as he left.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, time for another Author's Note! First of all, thank you very much to my faithful reviewers!! Your lovely reviews are like shining gems on a brilliant coronet of authorship! Okay, that was a bit cheesy, but hey! Now, I have a favor to ask of you. I need to know what I should do. I have about half of chapter thirteen written and have a pretty good idea where it's going, but I still haven't decided if the story will end _happily_ or not. Right now I'm planning about twenty-five to thirty chapters (maybe more, we'll see how it goes), and possibly a sequel, but all that will depend on your input. Yes, yes, I'm the author, I should be able to make these decisions myself, yadda-yadda-yadda, but I'm just too bloody wishy-washy! Also, I'm going to need some volunteers. I'll let that soak in for a moment.

There, now! I need some volunteers to be members of the Yule clan back in the homeland, (more on that in chapters sixteen or seventeen, I hope!) and I also need one or two to be minor characters who will only appear in a chapter or two, then be brutally and cruelly disposed of in a manner most vampiric and foul! Anybody willing to volunteer, just send me a pm and we'll hammer out the details. And if I don't get enough volunteers, I might just have to start using co-workers, and we all know how grumpy co-workers get if you kill them off in your fanfics!!

Jeez, this is a long note, and I'm sorry to keep you so long, so I'll just let you get back to Capricorn. Oh, but before I do, if there's anything specific you'd like to see, more of a particular character or something, just let me know and I'll do my best to oblige. And now, enter Peter Yule, stage right!!

Chapter Nine

"What was that?" Peter demanded from behind her.

"What was what?" Capricorn asked innocently, unimpressed by her father's formidable glare; 'The Eyebrows of Doom', she called them.

"What did he say to you, and why did you kiss him!?"

"How cross everyone is this eve," Capricorn sighed as she climbed the stairs to the family room.

"Don't you play games with me, young lady, I mean it!" Peter watched as his daughter began lighting candles around the room. The air was soon filled with the sweet and calming scent of violets.

"He's jealous of Seamus. And I think he wants to date me." Capricorn grinned as she sat down by her huge dog, and stroked his soft fur. She laughed as her father turned a most intriguing shade of purple. "Breathe!" she reminded him. He sucked in air in a huge gasp.

"You're not serious, I hope?" he asked, much more calmly then she expected.

"I am."

"Don't you know what he is??" Peter stuttered.

"Are you implying something about my intelligence, Peter Yule?" Capricorn said, in a voice much older than her seventeen years. Her father visibly wilted under her glare.

"I don't think it's wise," he began, but she interrupted him.

"I will be the one who decides what is and is not wise when it comes to matters of my heart, Da. I love you, but it's not your decision. Okay?" Peter nodded stiffly, and Capricorn rose to hug him tightly. "I'm going to bed now. I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, sweet," he replied, and watched her climb the stairs, Gaius trailing behind her.

He was right, of course. Her father was always right. Capricorn sighed to herself. 'What should I do?' She spent the night tossing and turning, searching for an answer, but none came. In the end she decided to bury herself in work, not that it was going to be hard to do with summer coming even with her brothers help, and hope that an answer found her.

If the Lost Boys thought she was avoiding them, they gave no sign of it. Capricorn worked late every night, trained at her dojo two mornings a week, and never went out except with her family. The Boys still came by every evening to see her, but because the store was always teeming with customers, and her brothers were always watching, they never stayed long. Dwayne was beginning to fear that Capricorn was only toying with him, and became more quiet and sullen then every before. David watched, careful of his brother as of a stick of dynamite. Paul and Marko, however, were not so careful. They teased and joshed him again and again, until one hot August day they took it too far.

"Hey, man," Paul joked one day, "How's the romance going, bro?"

"Yeah, man," Marko laughed, "When's the wedding date?"

"Wait, wait, doesn't he have to ask her first?"

"No way, man, I bet she asks him!" Dwayne's fists collides soundly with Paul and Marko's jaws, sending them flying across the lobby.

"What the hell, Dwayne?" Marko yelled.

"What was that for?" Paul shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" Dwayne screamed as he ran out of the cavern and fled on his bike. Paul and Marko started to follow, but were restrained by David.

"Let him be," he said quietly, "This is something he has to handle alone."

"Do you think we took it too far?" whispered Paul.

"I dunno," Marko whispered back

Dwayne hardly noticed the night speeding by him. All that he saw was Capricorn in front of him, felt her hand on his chest, the scent of her hair in his face. He had to see her, alone, tonight! Looking up he was surprised to find himself parked in the field across from Capricorn's house. Peering across the road, he saw that the house was dark, but there was a faint light in the attic, where he knew Capricorn's room was. Quietly, he climbed up the side of the house and looked through the window. Capricorn was sitting at a mirrored table, brushing her hair. He tapped on the window, startling her out of her reverie.

"Capricorn! Let me in," he called through the window. For an instant, he though he saw fear in her eyes, but it was gone before he was certain. Swiftly, she stood up and crossed the room.

"Dwayne! What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" she demanded as she opened the window and gestured for him to enter. Carefully he dropped in to the floor and closed the window behind him.

"I just wanted to see you," he said quietly, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "It's been so long." Capricorn pulled away.

"You shouldn't be here now," she said firmly.

"And why not?" he asked, his eyes darkening as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"Because it isn't right."

"What's not right about it?" he hissed quietly, holding her too tightly.

"It's late, my family's asleep, and I'm in my nightclothes, that's what!" she protested, "My family has _very old-fashioned_ values."

"If you don't want to see me anymore, why don't you just say so?" Capricorn sighed as she looked into Dwayne's accusing eyes, then melted into his embrace.

"It's not that, Dwayne. I've told you, I've been very busy with the store right now. It's high tourist season, and they all want to say they've bought candies from my Candy Cauldron! The only time busier than summer is Halloween. We've been over this; I thought you understood."

"But that's not all, is it?" Dwayne pressed, "There's something else. Don't lie to me, I can see it!" Capricorn paused, recalling her talk with her brothers earlier that day.

"So, what's going on with you and the vampire?" asked Thomas, as he piped out filling for some chocolate creams. Capricorn looked up from her caramel, and examined her brother's face carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked softly.

"He seems to like you an awful lot, Little Goat. But," he paused, clearing his throat, "Are you sure that he's, well, _right_? Will the Rí approve? Have you even asked him about his diet yet?"

"Honestly, I haven't gotten that far with it yet," Capricorn admitted, "I just thought I'd wait a bit, and see what happens."

"Don't wait too long, little sister. If you don't act soon, something bad could happen."

Well, if she was waiting for the opportune moment, this was probably the best she was going to get. She met Dwayne's black eyes steadily.

"I won't lie to you, Dwayne, so don't you _dare_ lie to me. How long have you lived in Santa Carla?" The question was so unexpected and odd, it caught Dwayne off guard.

"H… How long?" he repeated, dumbstruck. She nodded, her face grim.

"How long have you lived here?" she repeated.

"Uh, well, I grew up here," he responded, trying to be truthful without telling the truth.

"How long?" Capricorn asked, her voice low. When he didn't answer her, she turned and flopped herself on her bed. Dwayne moved over to sit beside her.

"I've always been very truthful with you, Dwayne. I had hoped that you would be, too."

"I never lied to you, Capricorn. You know that."

"Maybe not, but you have omitted certain very important truths. It's the same thing." Dwayne hung his head in defeat.

"What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been a vampire?" Dwayne's head shot up as he stared at Capricorn in surprise.

"What did you say?" he gasped.

"Don't look so surprised," she responded, "I've known ever since the night I first saw you, right after graduation. You walked right by me. How could I not smell it?" Dwayne was silent for a full five minutes.

"You smelled it?" he finally said, "How could you smell it?"

"Answer my question first, then I'll answer yours."

"I was born in 1943, and became a vampire in 1962, just after my nineteenth birthday." Capricorn nodded. "Now, tell me how you could smell it!"

"Okay," she sighed, "Here's the deal. I'm not exactly human, either."

"I don't understand. You're a vampire too?" Capricorn shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm not a vampire. I'm Fae." Dwayne's face was blank. "Maybe we should start at the beginning." Dwayne nodded.

"Good idea," he said, "Because I have no idea what you're saying."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

At first, God made man and woman equal, both formed from the earth in His image. The woman, called Lilith, was fair and beautiful, as well as strong and proud. But Adam was not pleased with his wife, who was independent and refused to be submissive. Adam complained to God, who descended to walk in the Garden of Eden and speak with Lilith. But Adam wasn't the only one with a grievance. Lilith told God that she would not submit to her husband if it did not please her, that her only lord and master was God.

"What is my husband if not my equal?" she said, "How can one who is not more than me profess to be my better?"

Now, the story splits two ways here. According to the first version Lilith flees to the Red Sea, is hunted down by three angels and refuses to return to her husband, which displeases God. The Lord dissolves her marriage to Adam and curses her, then puts Adam to sleep and gives him Eve. Lilith was left to wander the earth and seduce men in their sleep to bear monstrous children who lived by feeding on the blood of Adam's sons and daughters.

But there is another version of the story, a truer version. This side holds that, while God did dissolve Adam and Lilith's marriage, He did not curse Lilith or her children. In fact, he blessed them for their obedience and faithfulness.

After her marriage ended, the serpent came to Lilith and tempted her to eat the forbidden fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil; but she knew that she was not to eat of it, that God had commanded her not to so Lilith drove the serpent away, remaining true to God's commandment. Eve, however, was not so obedient, and fell to the temptation of the snake, then tempted her husband to eat the fruit also. For their sins, Adam and Eve were driven from the Garden of Eden into a life of hardship; but Lilith was blessed, and God showed her great favor.

Lilith's children by her second husband, a Prince named Asmodeus, were strong and beautiful as their mother, and were gifted with many abilities. They were all immortal, ceasing to age when they grew into their prime, and possessed strength many times greater than their cousins, the children of Adam and Eve. In addition, many were blessed with magical powers, giving them control over animals and the elements. They were known as The Fae.

For millennia, Humans lived peacefully alongside The Fae who, though powerful, were never as numerous as their Human brethren. In fact, history is riddled with powerful Fae, such as the Egyptian Queen Nefertiti, or Merlin, the wizard tutor of King Arthur Pendragon. However, after Arthur's death men grew fearful and began to hunt down and destroy everything that was different from them, such as dragons gnomes, elfs, fairies, ogres, trolls, goblins, unicorns, giants, and The Fae, many of whom were burned as witches, sorcerers and devil-worshippers.

However, the Fae refused to sit idle and wait their utter destruction. Gathering their people from around the world, they amassed a huge council to decide what was to be done. Some were in favor of isolation, finding a new land unpopulated by Adam's children, and beginning a new existence. Others favored a martial plan to seize control of the Human governments and force them to accept the Fae. Still more suggested that they simply blend in with the Humans, and hide their true nature. They argued and debated for days; days became weeks and weeks months, until finally, one Fae man stood and began to speak.

"Brothers and Sisters," he began quietly, "We have before us three suitable plans." The council waited silently. This Fae was well-known to all as a wise man; they knew that he did not speak without thought, and would have something valuable and important to say.

"Three suitable plans," he repeated, "But does it follow that these are our only choices?"

"What do you suggest?" asked Methuselah, who was regarded as the Chief of he council by virtue of his extreme age.

"It is simply this: We do all three." The room erupted as all of the Fae began arguing at once. Methuselah stood, and held his staff high; the room fell instantly silent.

"Explain," he said, nodding towards the speaker, who bowed his thanks.

"What I propose is this" we take the best part of all three proposals and combine them. For those who wish for acceptance, we place several of us in important government positions, quietly. These will work slowly over time to bring Human society into a more open-minded state. For those who wish anonymity, we find homes and work for them among the Humans. And for those who wish for a land of their own, we make one. Together, with our combined powers and God's help, we can create a land of our own, a spate dimension, safe from the reach of Adam's children. This land," he continued, after the applause had died down, "This land would not just be for us. We would create a haven for all persecuted creatures of Magic, who wish to being a new life!"

The motion passed unanimously. Those who wished to remain were settled into new homes, and a council was formed to handle the Fae's political agenda. After all of this was completed the Fae began the long process of creating and molding a new dimension, fit for all it's proposed inhabitants'. It took a year of planning and preparation, but finally the Fae had created their own world, a separate plane where all Magical creatures would live safe from persecution by the descendents of Adam and Eve.

To safeguard their new home, the Fae placed Guardians at each of the entrances, or gates into the Land of Fae. Some of the gates were larger and needed the protection of entire clans or families, and others were so small they could be easily maintained by a single entity. Some gates were always open, while others only opened at certain times, such as particular seasons or phases of the moon.

But even after all of this, their work wasn't done Creating their world had been half of the battle, now they had to maintain it. A book of laws was compiled by the Head Council, outlining rules for all of the Fae; there were rules regulating use of magic by Earthbound Fae, i.e. those who chose to remain on Earth, as well as regarding passage between Earth and Fae, how long a Fae could live on Earth before he or she must return to Fae for a new identity, what public or ruling offices a political Fae could hold, and for how long, and so on. It took years of long, hard work, but the Fae finally had a home of their own. The news traveled quickly and soon all manner of creatures, sprites and spirits began to journey to the Gates of Fae, which was soon populated with magical beings of all kinds and walks of life.

It was considered a great honor to be appointed a Guardian of a Gate, and it came as no surprise to anyone when Methuselah gave the first appointment, Guardian of the Gate of Avalon, to the Fae who had planned the entire project, Stefan Yule an his family. After his appointment Stefan set about building a huge family estate around the Gate of Avalon, both to protect it and to ensure his family's control over the property in the centuries to come. The land was heavily forested, with large hills and bare mounds concealing a network of caverns and tunnels which lead all of the way to the sea, following the river which ran alongside the south edge of the property.

The Gate itself lay in the largest cavern beneath a mound known simply as 'The Hill', located in the center of the estate. To the North of the Hill Stefan built a sprawling, four story manor house out of red sandstone, complete with stables, dairy, kennels, servants quarter, falconry, everything necessary for a high-ranking nobleman and his family. He also built several guardhouses around the property, and staffed them with rough Celtic and Norse woodsman-warriors, who were among the few humans left in the world with any real understanding of or respect for the Fae.

In this way the Yule Clan protected the Gate into Fae. Their human servants and guards aged, and passed on their duties to their children, who passed them to their children, and on, while their employers remained all but changeless. The clan spread across the world, using the family fortune to invest in and open new businesses, increasing the family holdings and diversifying their expansive business profile.

"That's how we came here," Capricorn said softly, "My Grandfather Edward bought this place for my Grandmother. She had been studying confectionery in Europe, under the finest masters, and wanted her own little shop. The clan had already decided to increase our holdings in this area, so it was a natural fit. And after they had lived here as long as was permitted, they passed the shop on to my parents and returned to Fae."

"So, this Stefan Yule is an ancestor of yours?" Dwayne asked slowly, still shell-shocked and a little bit skeptical.

"Yes, he's my grandmother's father, and my Godfather."

"And he's still alive?"

"Yes. He lives on the family estate in Ireland."

"So he's, like, the head of the family?"

"More like the Chief of a tribe." Dwayne nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in," Capricorn said, sitting up. "It's okay if you need some time." Dwayne pulled her close, and laid back on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, and fell asleep to the rhythmic rising of his chest with his breath.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dwayne waited until he was sure Capricorn was asleep before easing off of the bed and gently covering her with a blanket. He stood staring at her for a long time. Se was an immortal, like he was. She was strong, like him. She would never fade, never die, never change, and neither would he. He should be happy! But he wasn't. Instead, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was this how she had felt? Was that why she'd been avoiding him? Carefully, he bent forward and brushed a lock of hair from her face, running a hand down her cheek.

She hadn't changed at all, not really. So why did he feel different? Di he still love her? Yes, he loved her but it was different, somehow he couldn't explain it. Maybe she was right, maybe he needed some time to sort out his feelings. He should talk to Max and Lucia, maybe they could help him sort things out. Quietly, he slipped out the window and retrieved his bike, heading out of town towards Max's ranch house.

Max and Lucia had just gotten home after a long evening of work. They were surprised to see a lone Triumph pared in the grass, and Dwayne sitting on the couch inside, watching a soccer game. He barely glanced up as they entered the house, their German Shepherd Wilhelm following close behind.

"Hey," Dwayne said as they hung up their keys and locked the door.

"Hello, dear", said Lucia, "Is everything all right?" Dwayne shrugged and turned back to his game but his tense frame belied any casual gesture he could make. At a nod from his wife, Max headed off to his office in a back part of the house to work on his new advertising campaign for the stores. Lucia moved over to the couch and sat down next to her son.

"Is it your girl?" she asked kindly. Dwayne laid his head back and sighed, closing his eyes. "I see," said Lucia. "What's the matter? Did she break up with you?"

"No," said Dwayne slowly, "It's not that." Lucia waited patiently. She knew that, once he got his thoughts together, Dwayne would tell her the whole story. And he did.

"Well, now," she said, leaning back into the cushions, "That's quite a story." Dwayne nodded. "Do any of the others know?"

"I haven't told anyone but you."

"And you want my advice."

"I don't _know! _It's like everything's been turned upside down but her. Like everything's changed, but she's still the same."

"Do you still love hr?" asked Lucia gently.

"Yes," he answered immediately.

"Then what's the problem?" Dwayne blinked in surprise. Could it really be that easy? Lucia laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "Believe me, son, if there's one thing I know it's that true love always finds a way. Just look at your father and me."

Dwayne clearly remembered the near-disaster when Max had first met Lucia. They had been hiding out in the basement of a large office building in downtown San Francisco, with the coven of an old friend of Max's. They were still too weak to hunt, so their vampire brothers had been bringing their meals to them. That was how Max saw her.

One of the younger vampires had brought her in, barely conscious, her long, red hair cascading across his arms. Carrying her through the room he dumped her on a pile of blankets before closing and locking the iron gate that partitioned off the vampires quarters from 'The pantry'. Max watched quietly from the bed where he was convalescing. Soon, she began to stir, and sat up rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ugh, what happened?" she groaned, looking around. The Lost Boys vacated the room at a glance from their father, who continued to watch the red-headed woman with interest.

"Who the Hell are you?" she demanded when she spotted Max observing her. He smiled at her spunk.

"My name is Maximilian," he replied politely, "What is yours?"

"I'm Lucia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucia," Max said, "You'll forgive me for not rising or shaking your hand, but I've been very ill recently, and am not yet fully recovered." Lucia eyed him warily. He certainly looked like he'd been sick, his face, though handsome, was drawn and tired-looking, his skin was pale, and he seemed barely able to lift his head, much less hurt her.

"Why am I here?" she demanded, "What's going on?" Max's smile dropped a bit.

"Well, that's a rather delicate question, he said gently. "You see, we're vampires." Lucia snorted in disbelief, and Max grinned. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. You were brought here so that my sons and I can drink your blood. We were badly injured last year in a, shall we say merger?, that went bad. As you can see, we're still recovering and too weak to hunt on our own, so we have our meals brought to us here.'

"And that's what I am? A meal? Chicken soup for the sick vampire?" Max laughed long and hard at that, as Lucia stomped her foot in frustration. "Answer me!" she snapped.

"No, my dear Lucia. Not if you don't want to be," he answered, still chuckling, "If you prefer, you can be my nurse."

"Your nurse?" Lucia said flatly.

"Yes," Max replied, "My nurse."

"Okaaaaay… What exactly would that entail?" Max shrugged.

"Oh, the usual. Read to me, talk with me, fluff my pillows. That sort of thing."

"And after?" she asked quietly. She didn't have to explain, Max saw the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty but also a flicker of hope. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'Just maybe.'

"After that, we'll see where we stand," he said gently. "Do we have a deal? Lucia nodded firmly.

"Yes, we have a deal." Needless to say, the other vampires were more than a little bit shocked when they learned that Lucia was not to be eaten, but Max stood firm, and Lucia became his caregiver. The rest, as they say, is history.

"If you two really love each other, then everything will work out in the end," said Max, who had returned from his office and was smiling at his wife and son from the doorway. Dwayne nodded and grinned at his parents, jumping up from the couch and heading out the door.

"Thanks," he said as he walked back out to his bike.

"Anytime," they called out after him. The smiled as they watched him ride off. But they weren't the only ones who watched; from a tree across the road another pair of eyes peered through a pair of Army surplus night-vision binoculars.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Sooooooo. Yeah. It's been a while since I've updated. That's the understatement of the century, huh? Um, I don't really have a good excuse, except that I'm in a play right now and have been studying my lines like mad, since I have to have them memorized by mid-June… Well, to my faithful readers, who have not abandoned me despite my lack of updates, I give you my most heartfelt thanks! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!

Chapter Twelve

"Are you getting this?" Allen muttered as he trailed Dwayne's departure. Back at the comic-book shop Edgar nodded as he peered at the footage being transmitted back to his laptop and adjusted his earpiece.

"I'm getting it, bro. Crystal clear." He tapped a few keys and saved the footage, then snapped the computer shit. "Locked away, Allen," Edgar announced into his microphone, "Secure the are then return to base."

"Acknowledged," said his brother, "See you in thirty." Edgar carefully locked away the laptop in their big black safe, and turned to examine the room around him.

The whole basement of the shop had been converted into living quarters, and a base of operations for the Frog brothers nocturnal activities. One wall was almost entirely lined with books, old books with yellowed pages and wax seals; another wall was covered with vampire slayer paraphernalia, stakes, both wooden and metal, crosses, garlic, holy water, crossbows, longbows, and the like. A third wall was dedicated entirely to technology, with TV screens, computer monitors, stacks of discs and drives, and a huge hard drive flashing red and blue. The fourth wall was names. Hundreds of names written all over the wall, with circles and dots, lines connecting and crossing out, thousands of names and in the center was one name, and a picture.

Stretching out his muscles and cracking his neck, Edgar moved over to a large closet off the wall of books and pulled out two MRE's, setting them down on the table in the center of the room before going back and retrieving two Vitamin Waters and two protein shakes, placing them by the meals and sitting down to wait for his brother.

Allen rod his motorbike through the silent back roads of Santa Carla, eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. He pedaled quickly, the bright light of the full moon illuminating the path in front of him. It wasn't long before the Boardwalk began to twinkle in front of him, and the loud noise of the city became audible over the soothing sounds of the wind and nightbirds. Stomach rumbling, he pedaled faster, eager to get home and eat.

Edgar had double-checked the perimeter cameras four times in the five minutes he had been waiting. This was why it was always Allen who went on the recon missions, while Edgar stayed behind to man the computers. Allen was patient, he could sit in a tree or a ditch for an hour without moving, intently focused on his target, but Edgar just couldn't sit idle for so long. He always had to be doing, to be productive.

Sighing with impatience, he sat back down at the table and watched the monitors, gradually he slipped into a doze, and began to dream. At first it was nothing but a jumble of shapes and colors, an average dream; but as it progressed it changed and became a memory, instead.

It was about fifteen or sixteen years ago, Edgar and Allen had followed a report of a ghoul south, to the Mexican border. They had wounded him, then tracked him into the desert, but he disappeared before they could finish him off. The trail had gone cold just outside a cave, where the brothers made camp that night.

After unpacking their supplies and setting up camp, Edgar suggested that they explore the cave, which was larger than it appeared from the outside. Allen was reluctant, but agreed to go with his brother. Pulling on hard hats with lamps, and arming themselves with stakes and flashlights, they proceeded down the long, damp tunnel at the back of the cave.

"What was that?" Allen gasped, whirling around and shining his light on the ceiling.

"What was what?" asked Edgar, casting his light around nervously.

"I though I heard something, a laugh," Allen whispered. If Edgar thought his brother was losing it, he gave no sign. They moved on deeper into the cave. Soon, it divided into three passages, the right one sloped upwards, the left one downwards, and the center one went straight. The entrances to the outer passages, were clear, but the center passage was covered in ancient cobwebs, as delicate and intricate as lace. The Frog brothers were unsure for a while which way they ought to go but eventually decided to attempt the center passage.

Using his walking stick, Edgar began to clear way the cobwebs. As soon as he began to brush away the sticky strands there was a loud, angry hissing from somewhere above them. Alan cried out and shone his light into the darkness above, trying to see, but unable to glimpse anything but stone. Edgar retrieved his stick with a shaking hand and finished knocking off the web.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Edgar." Alan's voice shook slightly.

"Oh, be quiet, Alan!" Edgar's voice wasn't as steady as he'd have liked, but someone had to take the lead and keep a clear head. "It was probably nothing. Just some wind. Come on, we've got to keep moving." The brothers continued along the tunnel. After about ten minutes it gradually opened up into a moderate sized cavern, with a small spring welling up in the center.

"Look at that" Alan breathed Stretching across the spring was an arch of stacked green and gray riverstones, and a capstone as red as fresh blood, with a snake carved into it.

"What is that?" whispered Edgar.

"I don't know," Alan said quietly, "But look at the walls." Though uneven and obviously not man-made, the walls were covered with strange letter-like markings, carvings and paintings. While the Frog brothers examined the walls, a small creature scurried along the roof, whispering to itself.

"Oh, what does ShadowRock do?" it squeaked, "ShadowRock has never seen a live Son of Adam before! Does he run away? No! No, no, no! ShadowRock must not be a coward! ShadowRock is a Guardian! The Guardian of the Quetzalcoatl Gate! He must protect it from the Sons of Adam; but ShadowRock has already failed to frighten them away!" Edgar and Alan had finished their perusal of the walls and were beginning to examine the arch, which agitated ShadowRock even more, and his whisperings became audible to the humans below.

"There it is again!" Alan said, grabbing his brother's arm. "Do you hear it? That whispering?"

"I told you," Edgar snapped, now thoroughly frightened himself, It's just a draft!"

"It's not a draft!" hissed Alan, "It's someone, or something whispering!"

"Look at this, "Edgar pointed to an inscription on the red capstone, "It looks kind of like the Dwarvish runes from The Lord of the Rings." They stepped carefully into the spring to get a closer look at the arch. It was that step that finally drove ShadowRock over the edge.

"They must not go through the Gate! ShadowRock must stop them! Kyeeaaaaaauuuughhh!" It was hard to say who was more shocked, the two teenagers, or the two-foot Rock Sprite who fell on them. Edgar and Alan fell back screaming and splashing springwater across the cavern, while ShadowRock scrabbled to get between them and the Gate. Puffing out his narrow chest, ShadowRock yelled out in what he hoped was a booming voice, but was really more of a squeak.

"Sons of Adam You shall go no further!" The Frog brothers stopped screaming, looked at each other, back at ShadowRock and began to laugh loudly. The Rock Sprite stamped his feet in annoyance, which only made them laugh harder.

"He looks like Dobby!" Alan laughed, his face turning red.

"I know!" Edgar howled as he clutched his sides.

"ShadowRock is not an elf, he is a Rock Sprite! And it his sacred duty to protect the Quetzalcoatl Gate from the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve! Begone!" The sprites thin arms waved about emphatically as he shouted at the boys, who had managed to straighten p and were wringing the water out of their clothes.

"What the Hell's a Kwaxal Gate? Asked Alan as he wrung out his beret.

"Quetzalcoatl Gate!" ShadowRock shrieked. Edgar shrugged at his brother, and pulled a candy bar out of his vest pocket. ShadowRock's nose twitched, and his eyes locked on the confection. Edgar noticed the little beings rapt attention, and moved the treat about, watching in amusement as the sprites eyes raptly followed.

"Do you like chocolate?" he asked in a cajoling voice, "Do ya?" ShadowRock nodded, his large brown eyes glazing over as he unconsciously leaned forward. Edgar glanced at his brother, and gestured towards the arch. Alan nodded, and the boys carefully maneuvered so that they were in between the sprite and the Gate. Edgar continued to wheedle with him.

"Do ya want it? Hmm?" ShadowRock nodded, like one in a trance. "Well, then, here you go!" Edgar tossed the chocolate high into the air, then, while the Rock Sprite grabbed for it, turned and raced through the stony arch.

There was a great flash of green light as the teenage vampire slayers disappeared through the Gate with matching screams of shock and horror. ShadowRock's large, batlike ears fell flat against his smooth skull as the light flashed past him. Falling to his knees in the spring, he screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
